Ice Skating is Hard
by booknerd924
Summary: Camp Half Blood goes Ice Skating and Nico can't stop falling. Will eventually tries to help, and Nico sees that maybe going Ice Skating wasn't a bad decision after all.


**A/N: It is the holiday season, so I decided to write a little Christmas one-shot. Hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review and help me improve!**

It was Christmas Eve in Camp Half Blood and everyone was celebrating. Today, everyone decided to go to ice skating. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone except Nico. It was his first time ice skating, and he didn't really know what to do. This and his lack of grace equaled his sure doom. Everyone had been ice skating for the last half hour and Nico had already fallen 24 times. He didn't know how to skate, and his body was starting to ache all over.

It didn't help that everyone around him was skating perfectly. Jason and Piper were practically dancing together, and all the other couples were gracefully skating around. Everyone else was doing fine too. There was music playing, and everyone treated this more as a dance and show, rather than just an ice skating rink. Rarely anyone was falling, except Nico of course. The worst part was that his own boyfriend was skating circles around him, looking like the most graceful person there. Will was skating around without a care, ignoring the fact that Nico was always falling.

Eventually Nico got fed up with Will.

"Hello? Anybody there? Are you just going to ignore the fact that I am sitting on the ice in pain more often than I am actually skating?"

Will looked down to see Nico on the ground again. Will was afraid that Nico was actually going to fall through the ice at the rate that he was falling. He couldn't do anything about it. Will though about possible solutions and finally decided on something. He took Nico's arm and pulled him up.

"Thank you!"

It was almost impossible to not hear the exasperation and sarcasm in his voice. Now for phase 2, thought Will.

"Now stand straight and put your feet together."

"Wait, are you actually going to teach me how to skate? After all this time?"

"Yes, you idiot, now get up and do what I said."

Nico looked confused, but did what Will said.

"Now try to push yourself forward"

Nico tried to do so, but ended up falling, yet again.

"Not like that!"

Will walked up to Nico, helped him up and showed him how to do it. An hour later, Nico could actually skate around and not fall. He was about as good as some of the solo dancers. At this point, all the couples were dancing together, except Will and Nico. The music was playing a light waltz and Will dragged Nico into the center of the Camp's rink. The started dancing together and joined the masses of people. The looked as good as some of the best couples there. While they were dancing, Nico decided to start some conversation.

"Where did you learn to ice skate so well anyway?"

He tried to hide it as a snarky comment, but Will could hear that Nico was genuinely curious.

"My mom put me into lessons when I was younger. I had taken classes for a few years. I eventually got good enough that I didn't have to take the classes anymore. They really haven't hand any use until now"

"Well then good, you knew enough to teach me, now I don't have to keep falling."

By then, the song was over. Everyone clapped at each other's performances, and they started packing up. It was getting late and everyone was going inside for some hot chocolate from all of the cold. It was beautiful Christmas Eve, and everyone was determined to celebrate it. As Will and Nico were walking back they ran into some of the clumsier, younger campers. They looked like they were about to ask both of them a question, but were too worried about being too annoying or something like that. Eventually one of them talked.

"You guys looked really cool! Where did you learn to skate like that?"

Nico was startled by the thought that anyone would actually think that he could skate.

"I don't know how to skate. I just learnt how to from him"

Nico pointed at Will. Will smirked, he had actually taught Nico to skate.

"I used to take classes, and I just taught him. I doubt that we looked that good anyway."

"But you guys looked really good. There was a time you guys were to only ones skating because everyone was watching you. You guys looked like professionals. Could you teach us how to skate like that next time we ice skate?"

Nico looked shocked when the kids talked, but Will thought it was best to answer them and hurry to get some hot chocolate before it was all gone.

"Thank you for the compliments. Of course we will teach you."

At that Nico snapped his head up.

"WE?! I don't know how to skate, let alone teach others."

"Come on Nico, we should do it."

"But I can't."

Nico kept whining while the other kids yelled "Thank You" and happily walked away.

By then, they had reached the campfire. They both grabbed some hot chocolate and sat by the fire laughing with everyone else.

As everyone was finishing up and was walking back to their cabins, you could feel the happiness in the air. It was a very successful Christmas Eve.

"You might not enjoy skating but you must have liked the day in the end."

Nico sighed, and eventually relented to Will's question.

"I admit, I enjoyed was one of my favorite Christmas Eve's. Thanks."

With that, they started to walk toward their respective cabins, when Nico snuck up on Will from behind him and hugged him.

"I really am thankful, I haven't really enjoyed Christmas or it's eve since Bianca died."

Will looked so happy that he made Nico feel more normal.

"You're welcome. However, this isn't my best Christmas Eve yet. Do you want to know how you could make it the best Christmas Eve?"

Nico looked surprised, and them curious.

"Go on, please do tell me, how I can make this an amazing day."

Nico said with sarcasm as he mockingly bowed at Will.

"Easy, all you have to do is kiss me."

And then Nico was momentarily stunned as Will's lips touched his, but he eventually melted away and enjoyed their kiss. All alone on the night of Christmas Eve, Nico and Will stood outside, without a care in the world.

Afterwards, they talked for a while and then went to their cabins to sleep. Late at night Nico was in bed thinking about his day. He thought about how his day was absolutely amazing. What he said to Will was absolutely true. He had loved today, and any "gift from Santa" that he might get didn't compare to his day and his kiss with Will. With that, he quickly went to sleep, ready for Christmas Day.


End file.
